<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Thou Dost Love, Pronounce It Faithfully by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465602">If Thou Dost Love, Pronounce It Faithfully</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shakespeare Has Nothing on Us [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Families of Choice, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage, Weddings, discussions of having children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your (Reader's) &amp; Misha's wedding day has arrived.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Misha Collins/Reader, Misha Collins/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shakespeare Has Nothing on Us [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If Thou Dost Love, Pronounce It Faithfully</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title taken from Act II Scene II of Romeo and Juliet:</p><p>"O gentle Romeo,<br/>If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:<br/>Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,<br/>I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,<br/>So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Mmm, </em> you thought as you awoke from a wonderful dream involving the love of your life. You reached out towards the other side of the bed intending to reenact it, frowning when all you felt was cold bedding instead of the man who usually occupied it. </p><p>You raised your head in confusion and suddenly it hit you: <em> I'm getting married today. </em></p><p>A smile spread across your face. As much as you had missed Misha upon waking up, you were excited to be able to start the rest of your lives together in just a few short hours.</p><p>As co- matrons of honor, Genevieve &amp; Daneel had planned a spa day then an old-fashioned slumber party for your bachelorette party and had kicked Misha out for the night so Sasha, Jensen, and Jared could take him out to a local pool hall for drinks and a few rounds of pool before all crashing at Jared's. </p><p>Suddenly there was a knock on your door. </p><p>"Come in," you called out.</p><p>The door opened to reveal Daneel, who was holding a large to-go cup of coffee. "Good morning, bride-to-be!" she chorused. </p><p>She handed you the cup she had been carrying. "Time to get you ready to get married!"</p><p>"Thanks, Danni," you replied. You took a sip of the hot liquid, relishing the taste of the sweet caffeinated beverage.</p><p>"Ok, so I've got to go run over to the house and get JJ from Jensen's parents but I'll be right back," Daneel said. "Caroline is already here making sure that the backyard is set up and Natalie is in the office doing Gen's makeup, so why don't you go ahead and shower and by the time you're out she should be done with us. "</p><p>You nodded. Natalie, who was the head makeup artist on the Supernatural crew (and your favorite makeup artist of everyone you had ever worked with), had agreed to do your makeup and hair for your wedding. You honestly couldn't picture anyone else doing your makeup and had cried when you had asked her how much she charged, only to have her wave off your offer of payment. <em> Consider it a wedding gift, </em> she had said. <em> I've loved watching your relationship with Misha blossom and am honored to be a part of your big day. </em></p><p>You jumped in the shower, taking extra time to shampoo your hair and moisturize your face.</p><p>You stepped out of the shower and blow-dried your hair before wrapping your favorite fluffy white robe around yourself and putting on the charm bracelet that Misha had given you for your anniversary.</p><p>You walked back into your bedroom and picked up your phone, smiling when you saw that you had several text messages from Misha.</p><p>
  
</p><p>You smiled as you typed out a reply. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Your phone chimed almost immediately with a reply.</p><p>
  
</p><p>You shook your head with a laugh and typed back your reply, smiling when Misha's next message came through immediately.</p><p>
  
</p><p>You pocketed your phone and headed towards your &amp; Misha's office. You could hear Daneel talking to JJ in one of the spare bedrooms as she got her ready to be your flower girl.</p><p>You entered your office. "Morning, Natalie."</p><p>"Well hello, Y/N," Natalie replied with a smile. She gestured to your office chair. "Take a seat. Make yourself extremely comfortable."</p><p>You sat and watched Natalie move a couple of bottles of toner and various facial cleansers around. </p><p>"How'd you sleep?" she asked, peering at your face as if to check for dark circles under your eyes.</p><p>"Actually, pretty well," you replied.</p><p>"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Your bridesmaids are all taken care of, so now I can focus on making you look and feel extra gorgeous for that groom of yours."</p><p>She winked. "Now, I know I've done your makeup hundreds of times but since today is special is there any particular feature you want to focus on?"</p><p>You shook your head. "You're the professional, whatever you think."</p><p>"Well I've always said that the eyes are the window to the soul, so I think we need to play those up.  And trust me, the pallette I've got planned for you will make your eyes look stunning."</p><p>She turned and grabbed a couple of hair clips. "Okay, let me just clip your hair back and we'll get started."</p><p>You waited as she clipped your hair out of your face. She smiled softly at you. "I'm so happy for you and Misha," she said. "You two are fabulous together and I can tell you make each other very happy."</p><p>You smiled. "Thanks."</p><p>Natalie turned and grabbed a bottle of moisturizing cream, squeezing out a bit on her fingers and rubbing her hands together. "Okay, so I've got this amazing new moisturizer that I've been dying to try out on you…"</p><p>An hour and a half later, your face had been sufficiently moisturized, spritzed, primed, concealed, and misted and your hair had been brushed, teased, combed, and pinned into the perfect style.</p><p>"Okay, we are all done," Natalie said, handing you a mirror. "What do you think?"</p><p>You gasped at your reflection. "Natalie, it's perfect."</p><p>For as much product as it seemed that Natalie had put on your face, she had given your face a soft glow and made your makeup look natural.</p><p>You shook your head, feeling tears beginning to well in your eyes. "I've always said you were the best in the business, but this… this is amazing. Thank you so much."</p><p>Natalie gave you a hug. "You're so very welcome, Y/N! Now, your mascara may be waterproof but we don't want you crying until you at least walk down the aisle."</p><p>You let out a watery chuckle. "Yeah, you're right."</p><p>"Now, go get your dress on and I'll see you outside in a bit, ok?"</p><p>"Ok. Thanks again, Natalie."</p><p>You headed back to your bedroom where Gen, Daneel and JJ were waiting for you.</p><p>Once you had gotten into your dress and had your veil in place -- with help from Gen and Daneel -- you turned to JJ. "What do you think, sweetheart? You think Aunt Y/N is ready to marry Uncle Misha?"</p><p>She gazed at you with childlike wonder. "Aunt Y/N, you look so pretty," she breathed. "Like a princess."</p><p>Daneel winked at you. "I think Aunt Y/N is going to make Uncle Misha cry because of how pretty she looks."</p><p>Gen grinned. "Oh definitely."</p><p>Daneel checked her phone. "30 more minutes until you say 'I do'. How are you feeling?"</p><p>You thought a minute. "You know, I thought I'd be nervous but I'm actually feeling really calm. Is that weird?"</p><p>Gen and Daneel laughed. "Not when you know you're marrying the right person," Gen said with a smile.</p><p>There was a knock on the door. Gen went to go answer it and opened it to reveal Rebecca, Misha's mom.</p><p>"Y/N, my dear, you look lovely," she said.</p><p>"Thank you," you replied.</p><p>She turned to Gen and Daneel. "Would you mind giving Y/N and I a moment alone?"</p><p>"No problem," Daneel replied as Gen shook her head. The two of them headed out the door, giving you &amp; Rebecca some privacy.</p><p>"When Misha told me he was bringing a friend to Thanksgiving all those years ago I must admit that I was surprised," she began. "He had never brought anyone to a family gathering, much less someone who he said was a work colleague."</p><p>You shook your head fondly. "He was so sweet to invite me to spend Thanksgiving with you," you replied, "and you and Sasha both made me feel so welcome."</p><p>Rebecca smiled softly. "One look at you and I knew Misha's interest in you was more than just friendly. A mother knows these things, you see." </p><p>You laughed lightly. "Well, I definitely felt the same."</p><p>Rebecca wrapped you in a hug. "Thank you for making him so happy," she said before letting you go. "Now, I have a couple of things for you from Misha."  </p><p>She handed you her phone. "First is a video message."</p><p>You looked down at the screen to see a video already pulled up. You hit play.</p><p>Misha appeared on the screen, dressed in his suit for the wedding. "Hi Y/N," he said with a soft smile. "It's about 45 minutes before our wedding is to begin and I wanted to give you something, but since I can't do that in person right now I figure this is the best way."</p><p>You let out a giggle. <em> Leave it to Misha to find a workaround to not being able to see me. </em></p><p>"First off I just want to say that I'm so happy that this day has finally arrived. Shakespeare offered to count the many ways he loved his beloved, and in attempting to do the same I have truly lost count. You mean more to me than you'll ever know and I can't wait for the moment we say I do and start the rest of our life together as Mr. &amp; Mrs. Collins."</p><p>Your eyes filled with tears and you wiped them away before they could smudge your makeup. <em> I'm so lucky I found him, </em> you thought.</p><p>"So with that being said," Misha continued, "I have a gift for you. I love you and I'll see you soon, красотка <em> (beautiful) </em>. Bye for now."</p><p>Rebecca handed you a small gift bag as the video ended.</p><p>You pulled out a rectangular jewelry box and a note. </p><p><em> My dearest Y/N, </em> the note read, <em> this was my grandmother's. When she passed it down to me she told me to give it to my bride on our wedding day, and the moment I met you I hoped you'd eventually wear it. </em></p><p>
  <em> With all my love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Misha </em>
</p><p>You opened the box and pulled out a beautiful sapphire teardrop necklace. </p><p>"Oh my goodness," you breathed.</p><p>"Here, let me help you put it on," Rebecca offered.</p><p>You waited as she fastened the clasp then examined yourself in the mirror. "It's beautiful."</p><p>"Now I figure that takes care of 'something old' and 'something blue'," Rebecca said with a wink. "Now, I must get downstairs so Sasha can escort me to my seat."</p><p>She gave you another brief hug. "Welcome to the family, daughter."</p><p>She opened the door and let Daneel and Gen back in, closing it behind herself.</p><p>"Ready to go get married?" Daneel asked you.</p><p>You nodded. "Definitely."</p><p>You all headed downstairs, pausing at the French doors that led to your backyard. </p><p>Suddenly the door opened and Caroline, your wedding planner, came bustling in. "Oh, Y/N, good. I was about to come get you. The ceremony's ready to start."</p><p>"I'm ready," you said. </p><p>Caroline smiled. "Excellent. I'll go let the violinist know."</p><p>Just as she slipped out the back door a voice spoke in your ear. "Y/N, you look beautiful."</p><p>You turned around to see Jensen standing behind you and grinned. "Thanks, Jen."</p><p>Neither you nor Misha were overly religious so you had opted for a simple ceremony. While Sasha and Jared would serve as Misha's best man and groomsman, respectively, you had asked Jensen to walk you down the aisle. </p><p>You had wanted the moment to be somewhat special, so you had taken him out for coffee shortly after you &amp; Misha had gotten engaged.</p><p><em> You're my best friend and the closest thing I have to a brother, </em> you had said as you two sat in a quiet corner of your favorite coffee shop. <em> You're my family, Jen, and there's no one else I'd rather have walk me down the aisle than you. </em></p><p>
  <em> And there's one other thing. You've been such an important part of my &amp; Misha's relationship that it only seems fitting to have you marry us. Would you do us the honor of officiating our wedding? </em>
</p><p>The smile on Jensen's face could've lit up the whole shop. <em> I'd be honored, </em> he had said. <em> Thank you, Y/N. </em></p><p>Now he stood by your side as you prepared to say 'I do' to the love of your life.</p><p>The door opened again and Sasha and Jared stepped inside, both smiling when they saw you.</p><p>Jared gave you a hug. "Y/N, you look amazing. You're going to take Misha's breath away."</p><p>"Thanks, Jar."</p><p>Next was Sasha's turn for a hug. "You look beautiful. My brother is a very lucky man."</p><p>You smiled as you hugged him back. "Thanks, Sash. I'm very lucky to have him too."</p><p>The door opened once more and Caroline slipped back inside.</p><p>"Ok, everyone ready?" she asked.</p><p>You all nodded. </p><p>She tapped a button on her headset. "Is the groom in place? Ok, excellent. Cue the music."</p><p>Caroline opened the door to let Sasha and Daneel out.</p><p>"He really loves you, you know," Jensen said quietly so only you could hear him. "Last night you were all he talked about."</p><p>You smiled and touched the necklace Misha had given you as Jared and Gen went next. "I know. I love him too."</p><p>Jensen nodded with a smile. "I know you do. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him."</p><p>As JJ made her way down the aisle, trailed by Tom and Shep as your dual ring bearers, Jensen offered you his arm. "Ready to go see your soon-to-be husband?"</p><p>You took his arm and let out a deep breath. "More than anything."</p><p>The doors opened wide and you and Jensen stepped out.</p><p>You could tell the moment Misha spotted you because a broad grin spread over his face, likely matching the expression that was on your own. He looked amazing in his blue suit, the angel wing cufflinks you had gifted him for your anniversary glinting in the late morning sun.</p><p>Jensen grinned as the two of you reached Misha. "Here you go, man," he said, unlinking his arm from yours and giving you to Misha. "Take good care of her."</p><p>Misha kept his gaze on you as he replied. "I will."</p><p>You linked your arm through his as Jensen took his place in front of you.</p><p>"Y/N, you look breathtaking," Misha murmured as you faced Jensen.</p><p>"You look great too," you replied.</p><p>"Family and friends," Jensen began, "we are gathered here together to celebrate Misha and Y/N, who have asked us to the home they share here today to witness their commitment to each other through the bonds of marriage."</p><p>He grinned. "I've known both Misha and Y/N for a long time -- Y/N for about 3 1/2 years now and Misha for 9 -- and I knew from the first moment I saw them together that they would share a special bond. Of course, it took them 2 years to get their acts together and tell each other how they felt…" He paused as the guests chuckled. "But here we finally are, celebrating their love for each other, and as their friend I feel privileged to be here today among all of you as a witness of their commitment to a lifetime together as they become husband and wife.</p><p>"Anyone who sees them together can tell the love they have for each other, and Misha and Y/N have chosen to share that love by exchanging vows."</p><p>He looked at Misha. "Misha, would you like to go first?"</p><p>Misha nodded and turned towards you, taking your hands in his.</p><p>"Y/N, you inspire thousands of people around the world, but even more so you inspire <em> me </em>. I am a better person because of you and because you make me better. I waited for years to find the other half of my heart and the moment I met you I knew that you were it. We have a special and miraculous connection that no one can break, and I can’t wait to see the fantastic trouble we’ll get into as we spend the rest of our lives together." He winked at you. "I promise to make your dreams mine, to support you, to cherish you and to devote my life to your happiness. You have been my friend, my girlfriend, my fianceé, and now my wife. You are all those things and more -- my life, my love, my soulmate. No matter the name, you are my everything, and whatever our life brings, I vow to love and care for you always."</p><p>"Oh, Misha…" you said softly as he raised your joined hands to his mouth and placed a kiss on the top of your hand.</p><p>Jensen turned to you. "Y/N?"</p><p>You sniffled and cleared your throat. "Misha, my love, today I make you several promises: I promise that I will help you get Jared and Jensen back whenever they prank you on set. I promise that I will always run lines with you. I promise to hold off on watching episodes of whatever TV show we happen to be watching together until we can <em> actually </em> watch them together. I promise that I will never steal the covers -- unless you're hogging them." You grinned as Misha let out a watery chuckle and wiped a stray tear from his eye before taking your hand in his again. "I promise to support you in all endeavors. I promise to always communicate with you, and to never to go to bed angry. I promise to always listen and never hurt you, to always kiss you and never shame you, to always love you and to never leave. I promise to appreciate each day how lucky I am to have a man who makes me feel the way you do -- beautiful, cherished and loved -- and will always work to make you feel as special and wonderful as I do each moment that we are together. I promise to show you every day for the rest of our lives just how much you mean to me, and I promise to love you with all of my heart, completely and forever."</p><p>Jensen sniffled and wiped a tear from his eye. "Got a little something in my eye," he said, making you and Misha both laugh. "Anyway, now that Misha and Y/N have shared their vows with each other, Misha, do you take Y/N to be your lawfully wedded wife?"</p><p>"I definitely do," Misha replied, a wide grin on his face.</p><p>"And do you, Y/N, take Misha to be your lawfully wedded husband?"</p><p>You nodded, squeezing Misha's hand gently. "I definitely do too."</p><p>Jensen nodded. "Y/N and Misha have decided to exchange rings as a symbol of their love and devotion to each other."</p><p>He paused as Sasha handed Misha your ring. "Misha, please place this ring on Y/N's left hand and repeat after me: Y/N, with this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion, I thee wed."</p><p>"Y/N, with this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion, I thee wed," Misha repeated while sliding the ring onto your finger.</p><p>"And Y/N, please place this ring on Misha's left hand and repeat after me," Jensen continued as Sasha handed you Misha's ring. "Misha, with this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion, I thee wed."</p><p>You slid Misha's ring onto his finger. "Misha, with this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion, I thee wed."</p><p>Jensen grinned excitedly. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Misha, you may kiss your bride!"</p><p>You wrapped your arms around Misha's neck as you kissed your husband (<em> husband!!! </em> your mind yelled excitedly) for the first time.</p><p>"It is my great honor, pleasure, and privilege to introduce for the first time ever, Mr. &amp; Mrs. Misha &amp; Y/N Collins!" Jensen said over the applause. "Congratulations, you two!"</p><p>Misha took your hand in his as you headed back down the aisle together, followed by your wedding party.</p><p>As soon as you were clear Misha pulled you into another kiss. "I love you," he said as you broke apart.</p><p>"And I love <em> you </em>," you replied. </p><p>Caroline approached you as your guests began to make their way to the reception area. "Y/N, Misha, you're needed for photos."</p><p>Your photographer took photos of your &amp; Misha's wedding party, photos of just Misha and the guys and you &amp; the girls, a family photo with you, Misha, Sasha, and Rebecca, a family photo with you, Misha, Jared and Jensen, another family photo with the four of you plus Daneel, JJ, Gen, Tom &amp; Shep, and one with you, Misha, &amp; Jensen. Finally everyone except for you &amp; Misha had headed to the large tent that was serving as the reception area.</p><p>The photographer took what seemed like a million poses and finally let you go.</p><p>Caroline led you and Misha to the edge of the reception area and had you wait until you were announced.</p><p>During one of the SupernaturalCon weekends you and Misha had asked Rob if Louden Swain would possibly be able to play at your reception and were both thrilled when they turned out to be available the weekend of your wedding.</p><p>Misha turned to you as you waited. "Oh by the way, I have something else for you."</p><p>He pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to you. Inside was a new charm for your charm bracelet -- a pair of interconnected rings.</p><p>"Aww I love it," you said, quickly attaching it to your bracelet and giving Misha a kiss. "Thank you, babe."</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, we've just received word that the newlyweds are ready to make their grand entrance," you heard Rob say. "Please give a warm welcome to Mr. &amp; Mrs. Misha &amp; Y/N Collins!"</p><p>You and Misha headed inside the tent, waving to everyone as you made your way to the dance floor.</p><p>As the music for your first dance began to play Misha offered his hand. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Collins?" he asked with a grin.</p><p>You couldn't help but grin back as you took his hand. "Why yes you may, Mr. Collins."</p><p>The two of you began to sway and you became lost in the music and the feel of your husband's arms.</p><p>As the final note rang out Misha tipped you into a light dip and kissed you.</p><p>"Alright, how about another round of applause for the newlyweds," Rob said. "Next up the groom will share a dance with his mother, so please welcome Mr. Jensen Ackles to the stage!"</p><p>You stood off to the side and smiled as the opening notes of "Simple Man" by Lynyrd Skynyrd began to play. You had heard Jensen sing it several times and had been excited when he had told you that he would be recording a cover for his friend Jason's upcoming album, so you were doubly excited when Misha had chosen it for his dance with his mom.</p><p>You watched as Misha danced with his mom and smiled when she kissed Misha's cheek at the end.</p><p>You and Misha had skipped the 'money dance' and in lieu of gifts asked for people to donate the money to their favorite charitable organization instead, so with the official dances over, you began to head over to the cake table.</p><p>Rob took the mic again. "Next, instead of the traditional father-daughter dance, the bride will share a special dance with someone very close to her, so Y/N, could you come back to the dance floor, please?"</p><p>You looked at Rob in confusion and headed back to the dance floor. </p><p>Jensen hopped down from the stage and made his way to you. </p><p>He held a hand out. "What do you say, Y/N?" he said. "Brother-sister dance instead?"</p><p>You took his hand, recognizing the opening notes of 'Lean on Me' by Bill Withers. "Dammit, Jensen, you're gonna make me cry," you said as he pulled you to him.</p><p>"Well, I <em> did </em> walk you down the aisle," he said with a soft smile. "Seemed only fair that I get my special dance with the bride as well."</p><p>You laughed. "Oh, so this is for purely selfish reasons, huh?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, totally, completely selfish reasons." He winked at you.</p><p>When the song ended you gave him a big hug. "I love you, you know that?"</p><p>He placed a quick kiss to your forehead. "Love you too, Y/N."</p><p>Next, you and Misha moved to cut the cake, then finally you were able to sit for a minute and eat something, thanking well-wishers between bites who had come up to your table to congratulate the two of you.</p><p>While you ate, Sasha gave his speech as Misha's best man, talking a bit about their bond as brothers and how happy it made him to see Misha so happy before launching into how Misha had introduced you to him. "He had already told me a lot about Y/N and how wonderful she was, so when he told me he was bringing her to our family Thanksgiving celebration, I figured she was his girlfriend, right? Wrong." He chuckled. "He had talked about her so much that imagine my surprise when I found out they <em> weren't </em> yet dating. Eventually I told Misha if he didn't wind up making a move he would miss his opportunity, because a great girl like Y/N doesn't stay single for long."</p><p>He looked over at you and Misha. "I was so happy when I spoke to Misha almost a year later and he told me that not only was he bringing Y/N to Thanksgiving again, but this time he was bringing her as his girlfriend. Then the following year, as his fianceé, and now when we gather for Thanksgiving this year, as his wife."</p><p>He picked up his glass of champagne.</p><p>"Y/N, thank you for loving my brother, and I'm looking forward to many more family holidays together with you as my sister."</p><p>"Hear, hear!" your guests cheered as Sasha concluded his toast.</p><p>Next was Jared. "When Y/N first joined the cast of Supernatural I could see how immediately taken Misha was with her," he began, "because apparently that's how I had looked and acted around another certain guest star at one point." He smiled at Gen, who sat to his right. "Apparently everyone but Y/N saw it too, because we had a betting pool going around set to see when Misha would finally ask her out." He shook his head with a smile. "He took so long that no one won."</p><p>You leaned towards Misha. "Did you know about that?" you asked quietly.</p><p>Misha shook his head. "No, not at all."</p><p>"But I'm glad that they came together in their own time," Jared concluded before raising his glass. "To Misha and Y/N: may you never lie, cheat, or drink. But if you must lie, lie with each other. And if you must cheat, cheat death in true Winchester fashion."</p><p>You and Misha both laughed.</p><p>Jared winked at the two of you. "And if you must drink, drink with us, for we all love you and wish you both all the love and happiness you deserve. To Misha and Y/N!"</p><p>You stood and gave Jared a hug as everyone applauded.</p><p>After the speeches you did the bouquet and garter toss, grinning when Natalie caught the bouquet and Cal from Lighting caught the garter.</p><p>You hit the dance floor for a few songs with Gen and Daneel, then tapped Gen on the shoulder as she went to dance a slow dance with Jared. "May I steal your husband for a bit?" you asked with a grin.</p><p>Gen laughed. "Only if I can steal yours as well," she said, pulling Misha away with a wink.</p><p>Jared smiled down at you as you danced together. "I'm really happy for you, Y/N," he said. </p><p>"Thanks, Jar," you replied. "For everything." </p><p>"Ready for your honeymoon?"</p><p>You nodded. "Thanks for offering to oversee cleanup."</p><p>You and Misha would be leaving the following morning to head on a 7-day cruise to Hawaii, so Jared and Gen had offered to let Caroline and the tent rental folks in and out in order to take down the tents and decorations.</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>You gave Jared a hug as the song ended.</p><p>Suddenly you felt a tug on your dress. "Aunt Y/N, will you dance with me?" JJ asked. </p><p>"Of course, Princess," you replied, scooping the toddler up in your arms. </p><p>Soon Tom &amp; Shep noticed you dancing with JJ and wanted turns of their own, so eventually you found yourself dancing in a circle with your niece and both of your nephews.</p><p>Misha came up as Rob announced the last song of the day. "Do you guys mind if I steal Aunt Y/N so I can dance with her?"</p><p>Three little heads shook in the affirmative.</p><p>Jensen came and picked up JJ while Gen and Daneel each scooped up one of the boys.</p><p>Misha nodded over at Jensen and JJ. "I was watching you dance with the kids," he admitted. "Made me think about us dancing with our own children one day."</p><p>"I'd like that," you murmured as you swayed in your husband's arms.</p><p>"How about now?"</p><p>You picked your head up and looked at Misha. "What?"</p><p>"I mean trying for a baby -- obviously not dancing with our own kids. And I mean obviously not <em> now </em> as much as I would love to peel that dress off of you, but sooner rather than later."</p><p>He licked his lips nervously. "Just… seeing you interacting with Jared's and Jensen's kids makes me want kids of our own as soon as possible. And I understand if you want to wait, if you're not ready--"</p><p>You nodded. "Yes."</p><p>Misha blinked at you. "What?"</p><p>You grinned.</p><p>"I'm almost done with my current pill pack and I could just… stop after I finish it."</p><p>"You're sure?"</p><p>You nodded and bit your lip. "Yeah, I don't really want to wait to have a baby either. I'm ready for life's next great adventure with you."</p><p>Misha pulled you into a kiss. "Then let's go for it."</p><hr/><p>Later that evening after the last of the guests had left, you and Misha climbed up the stairs to your bedroom. Once you reached the door you let out a yelp as Misha scooped you up into his arms. "Misha, what are you doing?"</p><p>"Carrying my bride over the threshold, of course," he said with a grin.</p><p>He set you down on the bed and climbed in beside you. He sat back and examined the ring on his finger. "I can't believe we're actually married."</p><p>"Regretting it already?" you teased with a smile.</p><p>Misha shook his head, a glint in his eye as his gaze roved over you. "No, quite the opposite. I've been looking forward to the day that I get to make love to you as your husband. And I know it'll probably take a while before our attempts at conceiving a baby are successful, but I'm looking forward to getting to practice."</p><p>You grinned. "Me too."</p><p>Misha gave you a sweet kiss. "You look so beautiful, my love, my <em>wife,</em>" he said reverently before giving you a wicked grin. "But as amazing as that dress looks on you, I think it'll look even better on the floor."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>